


The Way We Meet

by EliteTeam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteTeam/pseuds/EliteTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is finally starting to become normal in her new home planet Earth. But what happens when a bounty hunter is sent to kidnap her and who is the Red Hood? Summary is not that good but the story is, so please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Supergirl P.O.V**

“ I can’t believe Kal would treat me like that” I yelled as I entered Siobhan apartment.

Siobhan came from her bedroom with a confused look on her face.

“ What did he do now?” Sounding only half serious as she seen this behaviors from the blonde Kryptonian.

“He’s keeps treating me like some kid who can’t help herself” I said as put my black bag filled with clothes on the table and sat down at the sofa and turned to Siobhan.

“Okay what did your cousin say now” said Siobhan while rolling her eyes.

“He wants me to stay at Kanas at his parents farm for “while” or until I’m good enough to fit in with people.”

“Wait your cousin said that” said Siobhan with a surprised look on her face.

“No but I know that’s what he meant when he said it”

“I pretty sure that’s not what he meant. He’s just probably worried about you” said Siobhan as she put a hand on her blonde friend.

“I know, but I just want to be normal and living in a farm out of society is not going to help.”

“Yeah but can you blame him” I was shocked at her friends words.

“ Ooh come on Kara ever since you came to earth all you have been doing is handling one problem after, never really living the normal life or human life.” Siobhan said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

“Well yeah but that doesn’t mean I cant” right after Siobhan took out a cup of class she turned and looked at Kara.

“You know that’s not what I meant”

“Then what do mean” I said with hint inpatient in my voice.

“I mean you never had time take this all in. You never grieved on Krypton or had time take in the Supergirl responsibility or what your going to do now that Krypton” said Siobhan with haste in her voice, but wanted to take it back when she saw the sad tears rolling down my cheeks. She quickly down again.

“Ooh Kara I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you”

“no your right ever since I came I haven’t really accepted the thought that Krypton is gone and that earth is going to be my new home. I just felt that I was the only one going through this that I was alone.”

“Kara your never alone I’m here and always will be I promise” Said Siobhan as she hugged her friend. Kara returned the hug back her white hair friend.

“Thanks Siobhan you’re the best”

“I know” she said with smirk.

“ Now come on lets go change” she said as she dragged Kara out of the sofa.

“ Where are we going?”

“Out to a club dahn”

“But aren’t we underage” I said a little concerned.

“ Ooh stop being such a party pooper I been sneaking to clubs since I was 15”

“ Okay but no drinking “ I said as laughed.

“Agreed that thing tests disgusting anyway”

 

 

**Red Hood  P.O.V**

“ Here we are Mr… huh” said the driver as he pull up to the at Manhattan hotel.

“Todd, Jason Todd” I said I reach in my pocket and pull out my wallet to pay the driver.

“ Yeah Mr. Todd”

“Thanks and keep the change” I said as walk out before the driver could say thanks. I walked to the bright hotel it was 9 pm at Manhattan. I had leave the outlaws after what happened with World Assassins and after saving the world from the Untitled. I need a break from the assassins, outlaws, and even the red hood. I went in and told the attendant for a room and her cash.

“Room 208 is open.” She said as she looked up from her computer. “Here are the keys and its on the third floor.”

“Thanks” I said I turned around, picked up my bag, and went to the elevator. I clicked on the third floor and waited until the elevator opened again. As I was walking I saw the number 208 on a door and opened it with my key. When I look in the room wasn’t much or at least what I was used to anyway. Guess I kind of miss being a rich playboy son at least the money of it. I signed throwing my bag on floor and sat down with my head in my hands. Thinking back a few months ago the hole saving the world from the Untitled and with that sociopath Joker I didn’t want Kori and Roy getting enveloped in my problems. I know they mean well and I appreciate their help even though I don’t admit it, but Kori went back to her home planet to help her sister with some intergalactic politics. She asked us to come of course Roy said yes but going to another planet is not my way clearing my head. That’s the more I think about this the more I’m getting sick of it.

“I need to get out” and went to the shower for a night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supergirl P.O.V**

“ Kara stop acting like ye don’t look hot” said Siobhan wearing black pants with short white V neck shirt and black leather jacket waiting with arms crossed over chest and signing.

“ I don’t know” I said as I came out the bathroom I was wearing a short black dress with black height heeled shoes and my hair in a bun. It was 9:50 pm and we were at Club 42 one of the most famous, and popular club in Manhattan. I still cant believe I’m wearing this outfit with these many people.

“I just don’t feel right in this it a little to much for me”

“Maybe that’s because your so up tight ye might just explode” she said as she came near me.

“ Come on I know what will loosen you up is a drink” she said as she dragged me to the bar.

“But I though I said no drinking”

“Don’t worry its nonalcoholic” she sat the stool and waves for me to do the same. I sit down and turn my head towards her.

“ What are we drinking than”

“You’ll see” she said than turned her head to the bar tender lady and said “ Can I get nonalcoholic margarita for her and nonalcoholic beer for me” the bar tender nods at her and fixes their drink. That’s when a guy from a near group started talking to us. “Hey you not a drinker huh” he said as he nods his towards me. “Yeah not a drunk kind of person.”

“What about you?” now he was turning towards Siobhan.

“Oh please I have drank before and partied with it.”

“Oh really” said the guy with a smirk.

“I can dance as badass even if I was drunk”

“Then what don’t you show me” I can see she wanted to say yes but hold back cause I was here too so replayed before she could.

“Oh she will be the best dance here isn’t that right Siobhan?” I said with a smile. She turns her head towards me and I can see it in her eyes that if she should go and leave here. I just smile and say “ go on showoff your moves.” She mounted ‘Thanks’, grabbed the beer in one hand and grabs the guys hand with the other and they moves towards the dance floor. I look around the club to see people drinks in their hands, half of them drunk, and other half are just talking but they all have one thing in common they had someone expect him. I saw him when he got in the club by himself he seems half as interested in the party as much me or more. I seen some girls trying to make dance with, but so far he just doesn’t seem interested. I quickly turn around when he caught me staring I hold my drink in my hand loosely and just before I knew it he was next to me ordering a drink and mentioning if he could sit down to the stole next to me. Oh no this what I get for staring to long ‘way to go Kara your not supposed attract attention to yourself even if they are cute.’

“Yeah sure my friend was sitting there but I don’t think she’s coming back so you can sit down.” I say I turn towards him to see his ocean blue eyes smiling in a ‘thank you’.

“No problem” “Is that your friend?” he said pointing to Siobhan who was dancing her ass off.  I knew she was good but I didn’t know if she was that good. I nodded my head with a proud smile “Yupp that’s her”

“Wow she can dance” but before I could replay we heard a scream.

 

**Red Hood P.O.V**

I turn my head to find a7 feet tall, pale skin alien with red eyes holding the guard talking in some worried language I never heard of. Soon the music stopped and everyone turns to the action. He stops talking then throws the guard at the table and that’s when everyone decides to scream and run, but the big guy doesn’t seem to notice. He turns his head towards the bar towards where me and blonde girl sat and starts walking towards us. He takes out the chain in left and swings it towards us. As professional assassin I learned to act quick so I push the blonde girl way and the chains crashes on the table between us I quickly duck under the table, put on my red hood, and took out my back up guns. I shot a first couple times to get the big guys attentions but the bullets only bounced off his skin without a scratch. ‘damn’ I though as turned toward the blonde girl its going to be hard to take this guy down especially with citizens there.

“Got out of here” said to the blonde as she got up, but she doesn’t seem to be afraid in fact she looks like she’s ready to fight. I quickly got up and big guy starts talking while getting his chains back. “Well there you are, you know are a very hard person to find” I couldn’t tell if he was talking to me or the blonde girl but I didn’t care he was here and he look serious. Just when I was about shot the blonde girl throws the stole she was sitting and they big guy dodges it and whips his chain at her. I threw myself at her just in time to dodge the attack. When I checked on her she looked angry than thankful.

“What are you doing?” she says with anger in her voice.

“Saving your life”

“I don’t need your help” she says as she gets up.

“I will take that as a thank you” I said as I got up next. When I turned around the big guy got out his big guns but before I could attack the girl grabbed my hand.

“We have to get out of here” but before I could replay the shots came out as we ran out of the back door.

“What going on?” I asked the girl. She hesitates for while like trying to figure out what to say to me, but right before she does the big guy breaks the door down and comes out with a evil grin. I took out my guns. The shot did the same thing as before they just bounced off his skin and he doesn’t seem to care as the girl runs at him than throws a hard punch to his chest throwing him back to the wall, but he gets up quickly and starts throwing his own punches. The girl dodges them easy but he kicks her back kick and she smash’s to the dumpster can. He charges at her, she quickly gets up picking the dumpster in her hands and bating him throw the other building. “Get out of here now, it dangers”

“Yeah no kicking that guy is way to strong for my bolts but that doesn’t mean I don’t have other tricks up my sleeve” she signs and says “Fine but don’t get to close you might get hurt”

“Fine by me” the big guy comes out from the rebel looking pissed at the girl. She takes off her heels and gets serious, I get out my bombs in hand but before I could throw it the girl charges at the big guy, but she didn’t see it when the big guy grabs her by the waist and slams her to the side and again on the floor. That’s when I got the queue to act fast, but I couldn’t throw the bombs without the girl getting hurt so I grab my guns again and shot at him to get his attention.

“Come on big guy” I got into fighting passion.

“You tiny human think you can defeat me” he said as he started walking toward me but stopped when she grabbed him by the foot “No but I can” said the girl as she quickly got up and kicked a few times so fast I could barely see it. When big back finally found his balance it was too late as the girl charges at him for the final time slams him throw the other wall. I wait for one of them to get out of the rebel and I saw something black hesitate for while but I noticed that it was the girl dress I stopped she seems badly hurt. I walked to her “ Are you okay?” but before she could replay she blacks out. I quickly grab her before she it the ground. Just than I hear the sirens and thought the neighbors must of called when they heard the fight, I hesitated for while I didn’t know who this girl was or what really just happened but she needs help and the cops might get suspicious. I signed “damn.”


End file.
